


Ноктюрн

by DarkImprtr, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extreme Conditions, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time в экстремальных условиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ноктюрн

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Тусклый свет лампочки под самым потолком, заляпанные грязью оконные стекла, тоскливое завывание вьюги снаружи и цепкий, пробирающий до костей холод — все, что осталось им в довесок к мрачной, глухой безнадеге, скрыть которую не получается, да и не нужно.

Друг от друга скрывать им, в общем-то, уже давно практически нечего. 

Эти чертовы «кошки-мышки» продолжаются без малого восемь дней. Восемь дней с того момента, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Восемь дней с тех пор, как они получили с базы последнюю весточку. Восемь дней в полном неведении, живы ли остальные и что делать дальше. 

Один день до того, как закончится вода. Еда закончилась накануне. 

Тони греет дыханием окоченевшие от холода руки. Условия в этой халупе ни к черту, впрочем, чего еще ожидать от перевалочного пункта в горах, рассчитанного максимум на сутки передышки. А они здесь долбаных восемь дней. 

Не так-то просто ковыряться застывшими, одеревеневшими пальцами в механизмах, но Тони не сдается. Ему нужно чем-то занять себя, отвлечься от настырного, теснящего сердце страха, от мыслей о еде, о доме, о том, что их, возможно, никогда не найдут, о том, что некому больше искать, о том, что давно хотел сказать, но так и не решился — и не решится, наверное, хотя сейчас-то, пожалуй, самое время, когда, если не сейчас? 

Ему нужно — и лишь потому он продолжает копаться в передатчике. Без необходимых деталей он все равно его не починит. 

— Тони, — ладонь Стива ложится на плечо. — Тебе нужно сделать перевязку.

Тони морщится, но отрывается от своего занятия и разворачивается на стуле. Стив возвышается над ним, высокий, статный, почти неприлично красивый, он, черт побери, даже находясь на грани гибели продолжает ежедневно тренироваться, но Тони это вполне понимает: чтобы отсрочить неизбежное в их случае безумие, любые средства хороши. Попытка сохранить привычный уклад жизни — не самый безнадежный вариант. 

— Не думал о карьере медбрата, Кэп? — он щурится, пока Стив осторожно снимает повязку и, склонившись ниже, разглядывает его лицо. Тони ненавидит неведомого косорукого громилу за то, что едва не оставил его без глаза. И благодарит — за то же самое, ведь теперь какое-то, очень короткое, правда, время ему позволено беспрепятственно наслаждаться по-армейски скупыми и четкими, но все равно чертовским желанными прикосновениями Стива. 

— Я могу косплеить Фьюри без грима, круто, да? — Тони шутит против обыкновения неуклюже, хрипло смеется, но, закашлявшись, оставляет попытки разрядить обстановку. 

Стив укоризненно поджимает губы, и Тони на мгновение прикрывает глаза, переживая очередной, острый, пугающий приступ паники. Возможно, ему не так уж долго осталось видеть все это. Стива. Его губы. Беспокойство и искреннее сочувствие в его глазах. Черт, как давно… ладно, неважно. 

Сложно потерять, так и не обретя, но Тони иррационально ощущает потерю, близкую и неизбежную. Если что-то не сделать прямо сейчас…

А если сделать? Что будет? И если будет, окажется ли оно тем, чего Тони ждет, желает давно, фанатично, тем, на что нельзя даже надеяться, но не надеяться невозможно, как умирающему на исцеление, как грешнику на спасение души?

— Я предпочту, чтобы Фьюри остался единственным одноглазым в нашей компании, — сухо парирует Стив, аккуратно перебинтовывает Тони голову и, закончив, критически осматривает дело своих рук. — Надеюсь, нас заберут раньше, чем закончатся перевязочные средства. 

Он бросает регенератор и остатки бинтов на стол и явно собирается уйти, но Тони, не выдержав, хватает его за запястья.

— Подожди. 

Он встает, резко, так, что на мгновение перед глазами темнеет, наплевав на неуверенность и обмирая от собственной смелости. Оказаться со Стивом лицом к лицу не получается, получается только задрать голову и уставиться снизу вверх, как на чертов монумент свободе и демократии, но даже это уже почти слишком и совершенно точно за гранью дозволенного. Они прежде не касались друг друга — [i]никогда[/i] без спровоцированной опасностью острой необходимости, и не передать словами, как Тони сейчас заводит это балансирование на самом краю.

Оттолкнет? Или нет?

— Что? — Стив чуть склоняет голову к плечу. Не отталкивает — лишь чуть напрягаются предплечья под пальцами Тони и все отчетливее отдается в подушечках чужой частый пульс. — Тони? Что случилось?

— Я тут… — горло сжимает ознобом леденящего колкого страха, единственного, с которым ничего нельзя сделать, единственного имеющего смысл — страха отказа. 

Стив хмурится. Он не представляет, как это выглядит со стороны, не представляет, как эта чертова морщинка на лбу меняет его. Стив хмурится, а Тони, проклятье, Тони клинит, как и всегда при малейшем проявлении нормальных человеческих эмоций на его лице.

— Я сказать хотел, — Тони сглатывает, на секунду зажмуривается, собираясь с духом, и крепче стискивает пальцы, так, что больно становится самому. — Кое-что.

— Я не…

Тони целует его сам. Первым, как и хотел, мягко, проклиная себя на нерешительность, не надеясь на взаимность, но в горле все равно горечь, и в висках стучит тяжело и рвано, когда ответа он не получает. 

Сперва. Но потом все меняется, и сердце заходится, стучит взволнованно, нервно, когда он чувствует ладони Стива на затылке и пояснице, и уже, наверное, не так важно, что поцелуй фактически остался односторонним. 

— Вот это, в общем, — Тони облизывает губы и смотрит в глаза Стиву, блестящие озорной, шалой радостью и почему-то как будто незнакомые, — сказать хотел. 

— Я понял, — Стив прижимает его к себе — вопреки ожиданиям, до этого момента у Тони не возникало ни малейших сомнений, какая реакция последует, попытайся он сделать то, что сделал. Но Стив удивляет, черт, это не укладывается в голове — то, как он спокоен и словно… готов?

Стив улыбается краем губ и убирает выбившуюся из-под повязки прядь волос с его лба. 

— Я думал, ты никогда этого не сделаешь. 

— Ты… ждал? — Тони не верит своим ушам, но, если разобраться, все закономерно, пора привыкнуть к тому, что во всем, касающемся отношений с живыми людьми, он не видит дальше собственного носа. 

Стив на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда вновь смотрит на него, все становится понятно уже без слов.

— Хотел, — просто отвечает он. 

— Серьезно? — Тони обнимает его за плечи, кайфуя от того, как под его руками перекатываются литые мускулы и от того, что наконец может до них дотронуться. — Давно?

— Да. И очень сильно, — Стив касается его губ своими, осторожно, нежно, и это, в принципе, все, что Тони хотел услышать прежде, чем поцелуй становится настоящим. 

Тони ожидал штиля, но это больше похоже на шторм, сладость и горечь смешиваются на языке, добавляя происходящему остроты и азарта. Стив целует его увлеченно, напористо, с темпераментом и пылом, которого Тони никак не ожидал от сдержанного и педантичного Капитана Америки, он обычно не ошибается в людях, но рад, что на этот раз все-таки ошибся. Тело, истосковавшееся по желанной ласке, отзывается безусловно и недвусмысленно на каждое движение губ и языка, на каждый судорожный выдох и объятие, подставляется рукам само, именно так, как нужно, словно они всю предыдущую жизнь занимались исключительно сексом, словно работает не мозг, а мышечная память, но какая к чертям мышечная память, если они близки впервые? 

Рвущийся наружу кашель вынуждает Тони разорвать поцелуй, он утыкается лбом в широкое плечо, задыхаясь, хватает ртом воздух, но чувствует прикосновение губ к щеке, и это неожиданно притупляет усталость и боль, и велик соблазн поверить, что наконец-то ты не один.

— Нам нужны лекарства, — глухо говорит Стив. — Само собой оно не пройдет. 

— Я знаю один способ, — Тони смотрит ему в глаза. — Возможно, поможет. 

— А если нет? — дыхание Стива опаляет губы.

— Тогда хоть согреемся, — усмехается Тони в ответ. 

И забывает вдохнуть, когда его усмешка, кривая и горькая, отражается искренней улыбкой на родном, любимом лице. 

Они целуются неаккуратно, кусая друг другу губы, жадно, несдержанно — настолько, насколько позволяют последние оставшиеся в распоряжении силы. Их лучше приберечь… для продолжения. В том, что оно будет, Тони не сомневается.

Стив хватает его за задницу, сжимает, тискает, черт, он, похоже, тоже не прочь продолжить, и от этого у Тони в паху все скручивается предвкушением, сладким, томным и необходимым, он приподнимается на носках и закидывает ногу на бедро Стива, практически повисая на нем.

— Ну, давай, — он безошибочно угадывает желание Стива, вжимается в него, втираясь так, словно пытается сплести, спаять их тела в единое целое. — Хочешь же. 

Стив шагает вперед без предупреждения, ставит подножку, но упасть Тони не успевает, Стив вздергивает его вверх, поддерживая под ягодицы, зажимает между собой и стеной, вынуждая обхватить себя ногами и руками, вцепиться крепче, как в якорь, и что-то в Тони проворачивается, тяжелое, неподъемное, заброшенное за ненадобностью, проржавевшее на сто рядов — но, несмотря на это, настоящее, все еще теплящееся, все еще живое. 

Стив целует так, как должен целовать тот, кому выпал счастливый билет тогда, когда надежда найти выход уже умерла. Тони не хочет делать скидок на нервы, напряг и адреналин, он просто хочет, Стива, его тело, его душу, здесь и сейчас, пока еще способен ощущать разницу между «холодно» и «все равно».

Стив яростно, почти зло, сдирает с него все — куртку, толстовку, футболку, едва не разрывает в клочья штаны, и Тони в кои-то веки благодарен ему за самообладание, ведь другой одежды у него нет. От воздуха, знобящего, колющего неприятной, некомфортной прохладой по телу прокатывается волна мурашек, Тони рефлекторно ежится и приникает к Стиву, большому, горячему, обхватывает руками за шею. 

— Меня на многое не хватит, — шепчет он в приступе странной, необходимой откровенности, словно оправдываясь и в то же время подчеркивая, что сил сопротивляться и возражать у него не осталось, дает тем самым Стиву карт-бланш на все: и на засосы на шее, и на синяки на бедрах, и на опухшие, саднящие от поцелуев губы, и на непреднамеренную нетерпеливую грубость, которая сейчас только подстегивает и заводит сильнее.

Все верно. Сейчас силы хочется тратить на другое. Не протестовать точно. Целоваться. Обнимать. Вдыхать запах кожи и волос, терпкий, чертовски приятный. Запоминать — все, каждое мгновение, наслаивать их друг на друга в скрипты долговременной памяти, чтобы не потерять, не забыть, присвоить, хранить до самого конца. Не позволять голове кружиться слишком сильно. Пытаться не упасть, когда Стив, который — и Тони это очень лестно, — явно не в силах оторваться от него, отрывается от стены и делает несколько шагов с ним на руках, пока не упирается коленями в кровать — узкую, явно не рассчитанную на двоих, и это сводило Тони с ума все восемь дней, которые они были вынуждены просто засыпать и просыпаться рядом. Практически каждое утро — под одним одеялом, прижавшись друг к другу в попытках согреться. 

Сейчас все почти так же. За исключением того, что прижимаются они друг к другу гораздо сильнее и по иной причине. 

Стив нависает над ним, целует глубоко, вкусно, беззастенчиво дает волю рукам, трогает везде, гладит, мнет, пока Тони, дурея от откровенных прикосновений, стаскивает с него футболку и джинсы, черт, какого хрена Стив носит такие узкие джинсы, раздевать его — сплошное издевательство.

— Как хочешь? — Стив вылизывает шею, плечи, ямку между ключиц, а Тони, черт, Тони просто пытается собраться с мыслями и ответить, бесстыже раздвигает ноги, чтобы дать себе возможность тереться бедрами так, как хочется, лапает крепкую задницу, проклятье, у него самая потрясающая задница из всех, которые Тони когда-либо доводилось лапать. 

— У нас много вариантов, в антисанитарных-то условиях? — он умудряется ухмыльнуться и закусывает губу, когда Стив, сбросив болтающиеся на щиколотках штаны, ложится сверху, накрывая его собой.

— Не тяжело? — Стив опирается на локоть, чуть смещаясь, переносит вес тела. Тони в ответ отрицательно мотает головой, судорожно выдыхая, потому что Стив, чертов Стив, у которого и личной жизни-то толком не было, по крайней мере, Тони не замечал табунов девушек и парней, проходящих через его постель, обхватывает ладонью их члены и, проклятье, смотрит в глаза, а в них, Тони уверен, нет уже никакого смысла.

— Вот так, — Стив сжимает сильнее, медленно, словно лениво водит по головкам большим пальцем, заставляя Тони задыхаться, кусая губы, и небрежно, смазано целует в плечо. — Подойдет?

— Вполне, ч-черт! — Тони закидывает голову, лежать поперек кровати жутко неудобно, а как хочется выгнуться, притереться к Стиву всем телом, почувствовать его внутри себя, дать, сорвать голос до хрипа, а после обязательно вылизать с ног до головы и взять самому, поставить на колени и трахнуть эту идеальную задницу, пальцами, языком, членом, обязательно, все будет, но не сейчас, [i]сейчас… пока… обоже…[/i]

— Я бы тебе отсосал, — жарко шепчет Стив в самое ухо, не прекращая двигать рукой. — Хочу тебя, Тони, хочу, не представляешь, как!

— Как раз это… — стоны рвутся из горла, вперемежку с хрипами и ругательствами, под закрытыми веками блаженная темнота, в паху закручивается комок острого, жгучего удовольствия, и связно говорить уже не получается, — отлично… блядь, представляю, [i]ещё, Стив, пожалуйста![/i]

— Конечно, — Стив прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, чужие прерывистые вдохи отдаются дрожью по распаленной коже, сладостным хаосом в голове, и Тони стонет, вцепившись в его плечи. — Я не смогу остановиться, не надейся. 

— Стив!.. — ему хорошо, все лучше и лучше от слов, движений ладони, ритмичных, не медленных, но и не быстрых, таких, как нужно — Стив что, подсматривал в душе и выучил, как ему нравится? — от поцелуев в такт, от трения члена о член, от тяжести чужого тела на своем, его ведет и лихорадит, под кожей растекается сладкая истома, по жилам вместо крови струится жидкий огонь, плавит вены и артерии, опаляет изнутри.

Стив стискивает пальцы совсем уж невозможно, наваливается сверху, хватает Тони за волосы свободной рукой, больно, грубо, перекрывает поцелуем кислород, так же больно и грубо, но как же потрясающе, как же восхитительно хорошо. 

— Блядь, Стив! — Тони стонет, слышит в ответ стон Стива, хриплый, приглушенный, и позволяет себе провалиться в оргазм, оглушительный, запредельный, темный и освобождающий разум, как наваждение или смерть.

Дыхание Стива, неровное, неглубокое щекочет шею, грея, но не обжигая — в отличие от его поцелуев, беспорядочных, успокаивающих, мягких, каждый из которых — в точку, прямиком по оголенным натянутым до предела нервам, Тони подставляется им бездумно, жадно, словно пытается ухватить за хвост ускользающее из-под носа счастье.

Стив приподнимается над ним, перекатывается на бок, притягивает к себе и укрывает их обоих одеялом, а Тони, похоже, снова начинает замерзать, но это неважно, пока Стив целует его так, как сейчас, недвусмысленно, нежно, он совершенно точно не ждет объяснений и не собирается делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и в этом они, несмотря на все разногласия, наконец-то совпали. Имеют ли теперь значение хоть какие-то разногласия, если в главном они сошлись? 

Тони намерен получить свое, даже если им осталось немного. 

— Нас найдут, — Стив задумчиво ерошит ему волосы и целует в макушку. — Обязательно.

Тони неразборчиво мычит ему в плечо, соглашаясь, и закрывает глаза. Впервые за последние — нет, не восемь дней, гораздо, гораздо большее время ему по-настоящему хорошо…

В замке проворачивается ключ.

Они едва успевают натянуть штаны до того, как дверь распахивается и в комнату широким шагом входит Фьюри — безусловно, при полном параде, грозный, в развевающемся плаще и с пушками наперевес.

— Так, — он сверлит взглядом единственного глаза сперва взъерошенного и помятого Тони, потом — слегка покрасневшего Стива, с непрошибаемым видом застегивающего ширинку, и, конечно, мгновенно понимает все. — Похоже, мы не вовремя?


End file.
